Sway With Me
by lamppb13
Summary: And we're back. This is Mr. New Vegas, and I feel something magic in the air tonight, and I'm not just talking about the gamma radiation. Whoops, better put on my newsman fedora here. A package courier found shot in the head near Goodsprings has reportedly regained consciousness, and has made a full recovery. Now that is a delivery service you can count on!


**Hey guys, this is my first time writing in a first person format. I'm kinda testing the waters. Let me know what you think, what you like and don't like, and please tell me how I can improve! But be gentle ;) **

Chapter 1- Goodsprings

Sun. One of the first things I can remember since the accident was the warm sun on my skin as I left the Doc's house. The way it lapped itself over me like warm water. It had a slight sting to it because I have sensitive skin. I could hardly see as my eyes adjusted to the onslaught of light in my eyes. I still don't know how long I was out. Doc never said. Just that the bullet put me in a coma. I don't even remember much before that. Just that checkered suit, and the leather gloves on my hands. Doc said I'd start to remember things as time went on, but I never did. I don't blame him for telling me wrong; it's not like he had a lot of experience with people being shot in the head and living. All he had was guess work.

The first memory I have after waking up was that old bald head sitting next to me. He was startled when I began moving and blinking. He must have thought I was a zombie! He quickly stood up and went to grab some things. When he got back he sat down and welcomed me back to the world in a soothing tone.

"You're awake? How 'bout that!" I turned my head to look at him again. He had a smile on his face. I tried to sit up to ask him where I was. And who I was. "Woah, woah! Take it easy there! You've been out for days! Why don't you just relax a second. Get your bearings. Let's see what the damage is..." His voice trailed off. My face must have contorted in utter confusion. "We'll start with your name. Can you tell me your name?" Oh... What was my name? I didn't even know my own name! What happened to me? I decided it would be best to just lie.

"Gweneth... P... people call me Gwen..." It took me a few moments to find my voice.

"Gwen... I like that. It suits you," He said with a comforting smile. "I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rootin' around in your noggin to get all the bits of lead out, and I take pride in my handy work, but let's make sure I put every thing back the was it came." He reached over and grabbed a mirror and handed it to me.

Lead? Did he say lead? In my brain? Did I get shot!? I looked down at the mirror. I never spent a lot of time in front of a mirror. It wasn't my style, I don't think. I probably couldn't have told you what I looked like before even if I hadn't been shot in the skull. But I looked in that mirror to soak myself in. Really take in what and who I was.

My skin was sickly pale from having been inside for who knows how long. I had long blonde hair that Doc put up in a pony tail for me. My eyes were a lush blue, and my lips were full. I looked young. I decided that I was 23, a safe assumption. I could see the stitches coming down from the right side of my hairline, close to my temple, and they curled to the left and stopped a ways from my eyebrow. The cut was no longer than an inch. How was I still alive?

I must have stared for quite a while because the Doc spoke back up. "So, how'd I do? I'd say with a little sun, and some lipstick, you'd look like my wife!" His smile was still so comforting.

"I... I think it all looks great..." I tried to smile. My face was a little stiff.

"Well how bout we go over to my Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester and see if you got all your faculties back in order. Just take it easy making your way over there. Don't want to shock your system now." He chuckled a little as he stood and helped me to my feet. I felt unstable as I walked what seemed like a mile to his little machine across the room. Each step was a mountain I had to face in this new task of walking. He put in a small little token and the machine roared to life. I didn't see how this was going to test and see if I was ok or not, but what else can you do for a patient who might still have lead in her brain?

"Go on, give it a squeeze!" He sounded almost innocent when he spoke. His thick white mustache looked like a fury caterpillar on his upper lip. He stared at me with a youthful curiosity despite his aging face. I reached out and gave the machine a squeeze. What would it hurt? A reading came up on the screen. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. I let out a slight snort at the acronym. According to the machine, it would tell me how I scored in strength, perception, endurance, charisma, intelligence, agility, and would even tell me how lucky I am. 'I better score pretty damn high in luck' I thought to myself.

The machine lights blinked a few times while it thought about my score. Slowly, numbers popped up by each word:

Strength- 4

Perception- 6

Endurance- 5

Charisma- 8

Intelligence- 5

Agility- 5

Luck-7

And there it was. I was rated. I had no idea what it meant, but at least I knew what the Vigor Tester thought of me. "Good to see them bullets didn't affect your charm none." Doc chuckled again. "Now, let's go see how you are in the head. Come have a seat on my couch." We spent the next hour or so doing mind tests like word association and ink blots. I didn't think any of it was helpful, but he was just trying to help as much as he could.

Once we were done testing to see if I was really ok, he decided it was time I got back out in the world. "I know you need to get out on the road. You have a package to find, and a man to get even with. Just promise me you wont waste my good work!" He spoke like a father.

"I promise!" I laughed a little, and even let out a genuine smile. "Thank you for everything, Doc!"

He continued to look at me. "You really do look just like her. So beautiful." Tears welled up in his eyes, just a little. "You could've been our daughter if my wife hadn't passed away." He said with a sad chuckle.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," My eyes were stinging a little from the sadness.

"Oh, it's ok." He sniffled and wiped his eyes a little. "No use in living in the past." His smile returned, and he went to get something. He returned with a Vault 21 jumpsuit, a bag, and a piece a machinery I didn't recognize. "Here, Gwen. Have my wife's old jumpsuit, it looks to be your size, and you don't need to be running around in your underwear."

It was then I realized I was only wearing a bra and panties. My face flushed with embarrassment as I quickly grabbed the jumpsuit and put it on. I had been walking around this stranger's house in almost no clothing. He could see my blushing cheeks and changed the subject quickly.

"Here is your bag with your stuff in it. I only looked in it to see if you had any kind of identification." He handed the bag over swiftly. "And I have one last gift for you."

"Oh, I don't need a gift" I said honestly. "You have given me life again. I can never repay you for that."

"I insist. You are a Currier. You really need a map to navigate the Mojave. And when you get lonely, you need something to drive away the silence of the open road. Take my Pipboy 3000. I don't need it any more..." He handed over the machinery.

"What... What is it?" I asked.

"It's old Vault Tech. You slap it on your wrist, and it checks your vitals in real time. It has a map. I've downloaded this area already. And it has a radio! For when you get bored." His white mustache blended in with his white teeth very well. It looked like one big white mark on his face. I put the Pipboy on my arm and felt the needles poke in for the vital signs. It flickered to life and booted up. It was a little clunky, but it could be useful.

"Thank you so much Doc Mitchell. I am forever in your debt." I said.

"Alright now, you git out that door. Sun'll be goin' down soon, and you need to find Sunny Smiles. She'll get you all set up with a place to stay. And if you are good with words, she may teach you a thing or two about rifles so you don't end up back in a grave. Oh! And before I forget, track down Andy. He is the robot that dug you out. He may know where that guy in the checkered coat went." His smile was fading.

"Will do, Doc!" I turned to open the door.

"You come back now, ya hear?" He said with a chuckle. I could tell he was normally a lonely man.

"I do," I said with a smile, "I'll be back. Don't you worry." I finished opening the door and took my first step outside in days and closed the door behind me. That was the last time I'd see Doc Mitchell alive.

Then there was the sun. The warm sun lapping at my skin as it was ducking down below the western horizon. Once my eyes adjusted to light again, I could see that it was already painting purples and oranges across the sky. I needed to find this Sunny Smiles and get a place to stay for the night. I started down the path to the road and noticed a big Securitron wheeling his way down the road.

"Andy!" I called out, taking it on faith that this was the robot the Doc had told me about. The hunk of blue turned it's screen to me. There was a picture of a man with a cowboy hat smoking a cigar the screen.

"Well howdy there lidle lady! What can I do fer ya!?" His mechanical voice was overzealous, and the accent was so thick. The designers tried too hard.

"I am Gwen, the woman you pulled from the graveyard..."

"Well shoot my vision centers, I didn't even recognize ya with all the fixins Doc gave ya! It's good t' see ya up an' walkin' again!" He wheeled himself closer. I was a little warry of him.

"I, uh... I need to know where Sunny Smiles is. I need a place to sleep tonight." I felt like this robot responded to being treated like a human more than being ordered.

"Well Sunny'll be up at the Prospector like always! She can probably find you a place t' sleep!" He said in his overbearing voice.

"Thank you, Andy. Um, can I find you in the morning and ask you about the man who tried to kill me?" I asked.

"Well of course lidle lady! I don't know where Benny was headin' fer sure, but we can talk about him tomorrow!" The robot waved and rolled away at a quick pace. I stood there for a minute thinking for a bit. Benny. Benny was my target. I would hunt him down and make him pay for what he took from me. For now, I would make my way to the Prospector to find Sunny Smiles.


End file.
